List of user-made animals for Zoo Tycoon 2
This is an incomplete list of various user-made animals for Zoo Tycoon 2. A *Ateobatus Poyei *Asian Badger *Asiatic Black Bear *Adder *Älpîpän Dog *Achillobator *Acrocanthosaurus *African Elephant *Asian Elephant *Agile wallaby *Allosaurus *American Beaver *American Crocodile *American Lion *Aardwolf *Anatotitan *Andrewsarchus *Annihilator *Arabian Horse *Arabian Partridge *Arabian Wolf *Argentinosaurus *African Crowned Crane *African Flat-Tailed Gecko *African Wild Dog *Ankole Cow *Asian Small-Clawed Otter *Asiatic Lion *Aardvark *Aye-Aye B *Burmese Python *Bahariasaurus *Banteng *Brown Kiwi *Black-footed Cat *Blue-backed Manatee *Brazilian Guinea pig *Blue-tailed Mole *Baluchistan Bear *Beluga Sturgeon *Bengal Tiger *Bergman's Bear *Black dorcopsis *Black footed penguin *Black Stork *Blue-tentacled Sea Doughnut *Bigfoot *Blanford's Fox *Blue Whale *Baji *Bat Ray *Black & White Colobus Monkey *Black rhinoceros *Bush Dog *Bozoar Goat C *Clown loach *Compsognathus *Chinese Ferret Badger *Coypu *Capybara *Cardinal Quelea *Caracal *Carcharodontosaurus *Caspian Seal *Caspian Turtle *Caudipteryx *Champ *Chupacabra *Confuciusornis *Corythosaurus *Coyote *Common Zebra *Crested Caracara *Common Dolphin *Crowned Lemur *Caribou D *Dugong *Deinonychus *Diplodocus *Deinosuchus *Dingo *Dhole *Dark Wolf *Daspletosaurus *Deltadromeus *Desert Monitor Lizard *Doberman Pinscher E *Eastern Grey Kangaroo *European Badger *Edmontosaurus *Entelodont *Euparkeria *Eurasian Galliwasp *Emu F *False Gharial *Fishing Pheasant *Fisher *Finless Porpoise *Fishing Cat *Fishing Pig *Fishing Squirrel *Fossa *Falanouc *Fanaloka *Faraneka *Fire Bellied Toad *Fallow Deer *Fomonson Black Bear *Fennec fox G *Grey nurse shark *Greater false vampire bat *Green Peafowl *Goa (antelope) *Great Argus *Greater Moonrat *Gaur *Green sea turtle *Grey Alien *Grey Wolf *Grey Whale *Golden Eagle *Ghorelar *Giganotosaurus *Great Auk *Green Iguana *Grand Cayman Blue Iguana *Gila Monster *Gazeka *Green Ananconda *Green Mamba *Giant Anteater *Giant Eland *Giant Squid *Giant Otter *Giant Panda *Green Darter Earthworm *German Shepherd *Greater Roadrunner H *Haast's Eagle *Hamadryas Baboon *Heart Coral *Horned Bat *Humpback whale *Hyenodon *Hornbill *Hawksbill sea turtle I *Indian Flying Fox *Iguanodon *Indian Rhinoceros *Indochinese Camel *Indochinese Tiger *Indricothere *Indus River Dolphin *Irritator *Indri *Ibex J *Japanese Badger *Japanese Macaque *Jaguar *Javan rhinoceros *Javan Ferret Badger *Juniper Cow *Jersey Devil K *Kuhli Loach *Kagu *Kea *King Cobra *Kakapo *Koala *Komodo dragon *Koolasuchus *King Cheetah *Kiang L *Leatherback Sea Turtle *Lesser Indian Civet *Loch Ness Monster M *Malayan Beaver *Megalania *Melon-headed whale *Microraptor *Mngwa *Mothman *Mugger Crocodile *Musk Duck *Mustang *Muttaburrasaurus N *New Guinea crocodile *New Zealand Fur Seal *Nigersaurus *Northern Cassowary *Northern Bald Ibis *Nile crocodile *Notosuchid *Numbat *Northern White Rhinoceros *Nandi Bear O *Ogopogo *Okapi *Olm *Orange-footed Scrubfowl *Ouranosaurus *Oviraptor *Owlman *Orangutan *Orzark Howler P *Philipipine Eagle *Pheasant-tailed Jacana *Pacific Gull *Psittacosaurus *Purple-tailed Tropicbird *Purple-footed Booby *Port Jackson shark *Purple-tailed Deer *Purple Lemur *Purple-footed Vole *Pachycephalosaurus *Pteranodon *Parasaurolophus *Persian Fallow Deer *Platypus *Prenocephale *Pteranodon *Purple Bear *Purple-eared Hare *Pygmy killer whale *Pyroraptor Q *Quokka *Quetzalcoatlus R *Rhombused Owl *Rhombused Seal *Rhombused Dolphin *Red-tailed Possum *Red Fox *Raspberry-backed Olingo *Rainbow Hawk *Red Panda *Red-billed Quelea *Red-bodied Quelea *Red-footed Hyrax *Ringed Peccary *Red-headed Quelea *Recticulated Giraffe *Rock Hyrax *Raccoon *Red kangaroo S *Sumatran Striped Rabbit *Short-beaked Echidna *Southern Boobook *Superb Lyrebird *Spot-billed Pelican *Saola *Stoat *Sri Lankan Elephant *Saltwater Crocodile *Sand Cat *Scutosaurus *Scipionyx *Sea Nettle Jellyfish *Shadow Demon *Siamang *Sindh Ibex *Sluracka *Small Indian Gray Mongoose *Smooth Coated Otter *Sperm whale *Spinner Dolphin *Striped Hippopotamus *Spinosaurus *Speckled Longfin Eel *Stygimoloch *Suchomimus *Sumatran Rhinoceros *Sunda Pangolin *Sunda Flying Lemur *Shortfin Mako Shark T *Tasmanian Devil *Tuatara *Tarascosaurus *Tarbosaurus *Tenontosaurus *Therizinosaurus *Thunderbird *Torosaurus *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Toco Toucan U *Unicorn *Unenlagia *Urial *Upside-down Catfish V *Valfriga *Vaquita *Velociraptor *Vicuna *Visayan Warty Pig *Vizcacha *Vulpimancer W *Wedge-tailed Eagle *Wisent *White Bengal Tiger *White Rhinoceros *Wuncheabo river dolphin *West Virginia Black Cat *Woolly Mammoth X *X-Ray Fish *Xenomorph Y *Yak *Yapok *Yelgra Island Red-footed Mouse-like Hamster *Yeti Z *Zebu These are some of the many download sites some of the above can be downloaded from: *Zoo Admin - Zoo Tycoon 2 Downloads Category:Lists